My return for Emmets favor
by EMMETT-LOVERR
Summary: Ok I love twilight and Im not making fun of it Emmett and Bella were left alone Bella was desperate to become a Vampire so she asked him a favor read to know what favor Emmet wanted in return...


"Bye_ love!" _Edward called to be as he left threw the back doors.I It had been a while since he had hunted so he decided to leave me with my soon to be _brother_ Emmet. He was nice exept he loves to my jokes all the time he's the one you would consider _"fun_".

Edward had always been over protective especially with my one and only request which was to become a vampire to live for eternity by his side . But he cautioned Carlslile not to turn me into one till he and I thought was te right time but of course I always thought it was the right time to become one of his type. I knew that me and Emmet alone in the house would be in some sort of way intresting I thought of something that of course make Edward furious and at the same time satisfy me. Emmet never listend to Edward and always liked to get edward mad so I went up stairs to ask him if he would do me a favor.

As I moved along up the stairs I heard the music getting lowder so that must of ment I was getting close, I turned to the left so I would get to Edwards room so I would get into something casual after all it will get messy in Emmets room after all .

I ran back and forth threw the room to find something not that skimpy that alice had bought me so I wore a black spagetti straped shirt and some long black jeans and was headed to emmets room.

As I walked threw the room Emmet was laying on the bed as a statue with his arms on the bach of his head and his eyes closed . I moved toward the bed and sat at the end very close to the head board.

"Hi, Emmet."He emediately jumped of the bed and turned down the music so it would be able to just here the lyrics in the backround.

"Whats up Bella?" nothging um Emmet do you mind if I ask you for a favor?

"Sure why not? Whats that you want me to do?"

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird but would you mind turning me into a,...... uh you know vam.......pire? Like you?He laghed a thundourus lagh and looked at me with a strange look on his face .

"Bella , listen to me are you out of your mind ? If edward finds out he would kill me!!"

"I wont let him touch a hair on your head if you do me this favor . I'll do anything."I smiled and let him think it threw.

"Any thing ?"

"any thing ."

He touched his lips against my neck and smelled my scent .

"What are you doing?

" What if I tell you I've never made love to a human before?" He got closer to me and in less than a second his shirt was off .He had strong hard muscles and they were perfectly paired . his body was white as snow and by the look of it he looked sort of nervouse

"Wait! what about Rose and Edward ?"

"Dont worry ,just let yourself go they will never find out you and me will be the only ones."he softly got a hold f my shirt and asked:

"May I?" I looked at him and took it of slowly whilee he pressed his cold lips to my bare chest he lowered his till they got to the upper part of my pant and toke them off he laid me on top off his stomagh and kissed me harsh and enthusiasticlly he wisperd in my ear :

"So were do you want me to bite you?" I didn't know what to tell him so I said where ever youd like he raised his lips so they would touch one more time and then autimastically bit me on the neck the same place he had kissed me the first time. I knew this was wrong and I was regreting what I was doing I scram at the top of my lungs as he sucked some of my blood I didn't think he was going to stop but in that same second Jacob came in threw the front door and ran threw Emmets door

"Let her go you filthy blood sucker!!!!!"Jacob yelled as he climed on Emmets back and tried to push him out of the way.

"Emmet ...........let go your........"my words didnt come out as I expected them to they were low and soft so put my hand inside my pocket and tried to ge the cell phone out and I couldn't but I felt him get of and I felt like I was on fire , like they droped a candle on the bed and i was getting burned I did not feel like I was turning into a vampire instead I felt like i was being rosted alive.


End file.
